Thaddeus Sivana (DC Extended Universe)
: Upon absorbing the Seven Sins into his right eye, Sivana gained many powers he would use to wage war on the forces of good. As long as one Sin remained in his body Sivana would still command the full extent of his powers. Sivana lost his powers when his connection with the Sins was permanently removed by Shazam, who took Sivana's right eye out. ** : As long as the Seven Deadly Sins are in Sivana's body he can recover from any physical injury. However if the Sins leave his body for whatever reason Sivana will recover at the same rate as a normal person. If Sivana is injured while the Sins aren't in his body and the Sins return to his body then any damage done while the Sins were vacant is healed.Shazam ** : By projecting blue energy against a vertical surface Sivana can create a doorway to the Rock of Eternity. ** : While at least one of the Sins is residing in his body Thaddeus can fire destructive bolts of blue energy out of his hands. These blasts are powerful enough to knock two police men unconscious with a single blast and destroy a fair-ground stand. ** : With the powers of the Sins Sivana is able to manipulate his own gravitational field to levitate or fly. He can fly at great speeds, capable of keeping pace with Shazam. ** : Thaddeus is able to summon the Sins to the mortal plane by releasing them from his eye. The Sins usually take the forms of grey beasts capable of extraordinary feats of power. Although he is able to control the Sins to a certain extent they are able to act independently of Sivana's will if they try hard enough. ** : Sivana's durability was heightened by the Sins, making him immune to most forms of damage. He has brushed attacks off from Shazam with minimal effort. ** : After receiving a massive boost to his strength from the Sins, Sivana was able to fight toe-to-toe with the Wizard's champion. He has shown himself capable of smashing through concrete and steel and punching Shazam several hundred feet. ** : Sivana was fast enough to catch a BB bullet out of the air. }} | Abilities = * * : Sivana is a brilliant inventor and scientist who has been running a large scale research operation for years to find the Wizard. * : Sivana possesses enough skill in hand to hand combat that he is able to defeat Billy in a fight. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Sivana's power is dependent on the Sins. If they leave his body, he is left powerless. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Doctor Sivana is played by Mark Strong. Young Thad was played by Ethan Pugiotto. | Trivia = * A deleted scene shows that he has two twin sisters. | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Doctor Sivana | Links = }} Category:Terrorists Category:Scientists Category:Mad Scientists Category:2019 Character Debuts